User talk:StarGeek
Titles Really sorry to edit your talk page (I'm fairly new to this stuff), but is that how I chat with you? Or do I edit my own talk page? (Sorry for the stupid question), and it's okay you overwrote whatever I did on the Titles page. If I do something wrong, feel free to correct me. It's a learning experience I guess. - Mileerolje 06:31, 26 April 2007 (PST) Reward text images The images I just uploaded show the Hero and Villain text through 18 months, as far as I currently have. Transcribe them yourself, or I will do it while at work tomorrow. They are intended to be deleted as soon as the text is transcribed by whoever. - Sister Leortha 17:43, 7 November 2006 (PST) : The four "Vet Reward Text" images I uploaded late yesterday have all been transcribed, and can be deleted at any point. - Sister Leortha 06:18, 8 November 2006 (PST) :: Oh, and I do not have access to the villain text for the 21 - 30 month badges (though I will have the 21 month one when I8 goes live, unless they get it out a *lot* faster than I expect). So I have no source for the text. You mentioned possibly uploading a screen shot of the villain text for them. I would gladly transcribe the text if I had a source. Or you are welcome to add it in yourself. Either way, I have done all I can for now. - Sister Leortha 06:45, 8 November 2006 (PST) Maiden Dark Yeah. I've had her at 49 forever. Ran her mostly solo (Go Shivans!), and totally ran her out of missions. So I mostly shelved her, and have been working on other alts. But within the last few days I decided I needed to hunker down and finish up the last bits of XP with her. Yesterday evening, taking out pillboxes in a quiet RV zone, I managed to get her the last bit she needed, and Ding. :) - Sister Leortha 14:08, 7 November 2006 (PST) Upload Spree >.> I shudder everytime you go on an uploading spree.. suddenly I compleatly loose my spot in whats been updated amoungst the deluge of immages o.o (not that I'm not saying it isn't needed, but ack! does it suddenly make the recent changes page change) --Sleepy Kitty 16:33, 6 November 2006 (PST) Image:Cryoprojection Bracers.jpg At home, and checked it out. You are right. This is an image of the power effects of Cryonite Armor, not the Bracers. Please fix it when you get the chance. And thanks for catching this. - Sister Leortha 16:27, 6 November 2006 (PST) Enhancements o.o if you ever have the time, I can get copies of my hydra and rikti enhancements for you to check the numbers on.. my ingame global is @Sleepy Kitty. --Sleepy Kitty 12:14, 12 October 2006 (PDT) Demon Box Yeah. It's part of the activation animation for the Demon Box temp power. I totally forgot about it. I'll get it added to the Temporary Powers listing at some point. - Sister Leortha 04:21, 11 October 2006 (PDT) Inferno Boss Image It's a Shotgun, Geek. Determining it was easy: just edit the image and change the colors (invert them). The shotgun's barrel can be seen clearly then =) --Yakovlev 23:09, 12 October 2006 (PDT) Float command Hey Geek! Just took a look at the Herder image, like you said. Well, I don't know if I like it much, the text is all...stockpiled at the left margin, and it leaves a big blank space between the text and the image for no apparent reason O_O Well, or at least that's how I'm seeing it in my screen, I don't know how other users are seeing it... How is the text lenghth determined, btw? Is is proportional to the size of the image used? I find it odd that the text is so... compressed, and the only explanation I find is that it has to be proportional to the image somehow. But given my level of experience I don't know if I should dare to say anything, lol! I still remember the Salvage images and the blue background issue... =D Yak --Yakovlev 11:57, 20 November 2006 (PST) : Just checked the Herder image as you suggested...much better now, Geek! =D : Whenever I wanted to add an image below another, I could only place it between one line and another until it was where I wanted...This method is much better! : As usual in you, a great idea! =D : Yak --Yakovlev 01:56, 21 November 2006 (PST) Police Scanner Missions Do we have a page for Police Scanner Missions yet? Like the Villains have the Rogue Isle Protector page. - Snorii 12:09, 10 December 2006 (PST) Model Listing Very cool. I think it would be great to add all of our data to some kind of article. - Snorii 06:07, 14 December 2006 (PST) Mini Profile Images Are those just cropped from GUI captures? - Snorii 19:42, 18 December 2006 (PST) :Thanks for the info. I was just making sure that was how you did it before I started getting images. I also think it is fine doing it that way, and hopefully I will add some more to the list. - Snorii 06:53, 19 December 2006 (PST) :Re: Mini Profile Images - Sadly, I don't think I have a villain image for either of them. I didn't even think of it until last night when I was uploading those images. I'll check my Test Server images just to be sure tonight. - Snorii 13:44, 4 January 2007 (PST) ::I got a villain image of DJ Zero. - Snorii 19:45, 6 January 2007 (PST) :For mini profile images that are added later, do we need to edit pages to get the picture to properly show in the briefing template? - Snorii 06:25, 6 January 2007 (PST) ::I just looked and the villain mini profile image of Father Time is blue just like the heroes. - Snorii 20:26, 15 January 2007 (PST) Having difficulty with an image I'm having difficulty with a recent image I uploaded The version the page seems intent on using is much less clear than one I tried to upload afterwards. I even tried revert to a version but that one seems to be stuck. Can you have a look and see what I am doing wrong. Thanks Catwhoorg 10:39, 20 February 2007 (PST) Seems to be working now. Maybe I needed to refresh my local cache. Catwhoorg 11:02, 20 February 2007 (PST) Base Items wrote a reply to what you'd left on my talk page, o.o right now I have the base items seperated by several categories, you accedentally added stuff from Purchased_Base_Items to the Mystic_Base_Items#Mystic_Control_Auxiliary section, I don't think you did it anywhere else.. anyway, have a head cold right now so heading back to bed, I'll try and look over things when I'm better. --Sleepy Kitty 15:47, 21 February 2007 (PST) : LoC thread with most crafted base items in it o.o almost all the non-pvp items are there, but you'll have to sign up for the site first to see it. Also, pls don't use the pics for those items, Paragonwiki has permission to use them, but only after they've been branded as to where they came from, I checked with the other alphas and that was the only requirement (it would just be a small branding on the bottom of the image, haven't gotten around to it yet unfortinatly). leave me a note and I'll make sure the sign up goes through --Sleepy Kitty 15:53, 21 February 2007 (PST) Hey, I know you! Heya StarGeek. :) 17:00, 30 August 2007 (EDT) (perfect opportunity to unleash my shiny new signature) Those Halloween Maps If it makes ya feel any better, I've had the Talos Eochai spawn map open in front of me while we were hunting the zone for the last couple of nights. So much nicer than trying to go from memory. Maps aren't really my area, so I'm glad someone did that work. :) --Eabrace 21:26, 28 October 2007 (EDT)